


Guardian Angel

by Whovian134



Series: Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Lives, Mary Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azriel has been Guardian angel to many families but none as unique as the Winchester Family she has a very close relationship with the family and would protect them from anything including Azazel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

*Flashback*

"Take everyone outside John let me take care of this." Azriel said. "I can't let you do this your-" Azriel looked at John and he ran outside with Mary,Dean,and Sam while Azriel took care of Azazel.  John was pacing back and forth worried about Azriel. "John honey calm down Azriel knows what she's doing." Mary said. "I know Mary, but Azazel is a powerful demon, I'm just worried that she won't make it out of that house in one piece."  John said, halting his pacing for a second, to face his wife. What seemed like forever was only an hour, and Azriel stepped out of the house with some cuts and bruises on her face. The house still intact and the Winchester family safe. "I managed to banish him to hell for the time being, but he won't stay there for long, don't worry about it, for now what matters is that you guys are safe." Azriel said. 

 

 *Present Day*

"We're glad you're here Azriel looks like a murder, but the Winchesters think it's something supernatural." Azriel was called at 2:00 this morning and boy was she grumpy she took a sip of her coffee and bent down to look at the body. "You called me for this Jimmy? Which Winchester did you talk to?" Azriel asked looking up at Jimmy Novak . "Sam he told me you're an expert on the supernatural and he gave me your number I'm sorry I called you so late but.-" Azriel put her hand up and Jimmy stopped talking. "I don't blame you Jimmy but next time try to get me before midnight you know how cranky I get when I don't get any sleep." Azriel said as she stood up from the body. "Yeah it does look like something supernatural thank you Jimmy I'll text Sam and we can take it from here, but I need you to move the body to a place where I can look at it." Azriel said Jimmy nodded and went with a couple of people to move the body 

 

A: _ **Really Sam? Jimmy Novak called me at 2:00 this morning you know how cranky I get when I don't get any sleep! Anyway, it looks like we might be dealing with Azazel again, but I can't do anything unless I look at the body think you and Dean can come down in the morning and help me out?**_

S:  _ **Sorry, Az I know how cranky you get. Yeah can I bring dad with us he really wants to see you again how have you been?**_

A:  _ **It's alright Sam . Yeah feel free to bring your dad it would be nice to see him again. I'm doing well my brothers keep annoying me though I almost strangled Michael yesterday. I love my brothers but they can really annoy the hell out of me sometimes. How's your mom?**_

S:  _ **Yeah, I understand how annoying siblings can be. Mom's doing well  yesterday she and I took Siobhan and Riley back to college.**_

A:  _ **Who took who?**_

S:  _ **I took Siobhan and mom took Riley. I don't know why but for some reason Riley was always the closest to mom and Dean and Siobhan was always the closest to dad and me.**_

A:  _ **I know how you feel I was always the closest with Michael and Gabriel, but  Raphael and Lucifer were always closest to my dad. Anyway, it is almost 3 in the morning I should go home and get some sleep see you when it is not dark outside Sammy tell your mom I said hi and I miss her.**_

S:  _ **Alright, see you tomorrow Az.**_

 

Azriel stretched. "Jimmy make sure someone stays near that body I'll be back in the morning to look at it and figure out what the hell killed that poor guy." She said. Jimmy nodded and Azriel teleported home and went back to sleep 

 


End file.
